


2 am has passed and i still miss you

by marchtothesea



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Death, F/M, M/M, sad fic, the anniversary fic no one wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtothesea/pseuds/marchtothesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's been a year since tyler married her, and it still hurts josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 am has passed and i still miss you

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based off of a tweet about the unsent project, a collection of text messages submitted under the prompt: "state your first loves name and say what you would tell them if you sent them a text message."  
> in that collection, two text messages next to each other were for a josh and a joseph. so naturally i thought, josh dun, tyler joseph, and this fic was born.

los angeles  
march 27th

josh was spending easter in LA with his friends this year.  
he was in the middle of attempting to help some toddlers decorate eggs when an unexpected ringtone played and a single message lit up his screen.  
he didn’t want to look, but at the same time he did. he had to.  
what could tyler possibly want to say to him after everything that happened?

_12:23 pm  
tyler: happy Easter. He is risen. wish you were here, love you. _

curiosity killed the cat.  
he stared down at it for a long time, hating that his stomach was twisting up.  
how could seemingly harmless words feel like a stab to the gut?  
he shouldn’t have even looked at the message, not here, not now (not ever)

— 

_"wish you were here"_

_yeah, right_

_“love you"_

_not the way i need you to_

—

somehow, being two thousand miles away from tyler numbed the pain.

— 

thoughts of tyler were set aside as he drunkenly sang along to underoath with his friends and hundreds of other people, it was too noisy to think in there anyway.  
he even felt himself smiling, for the first time in a while.  
it was in that moment that he found serenity  
he found it in the deafening sounds from the band and the voices in the crowd singing back to them.  
he found it in the music, resonating through everyone in the room.  
he found it in the bright colors in the flashing lights.  
he found it in the crushing of people in the pit and in the way everyone moved.  
but it suddenly got too hot, too loud

he couldn’t breathe

 _“wish you were here”_

he was suffocating

 _“love you"_

he had to get out

he pushed his way through the crowd, ignoring his friends concerned looks, and in the quiet of the street outside the venue, he was finally free.  
but the comfort in that silence was simply a trick of the mind, because now, uninterrupted by booming voices, his thoughts raced with a million memories of tyler and touches and kisses and lies and empty promises and heartache. and he felt absolutely broken.

—

los angeles  
march 28th

josh had thought that he was going to sleep early that night, but he was unfortunately mistaken, because a few hours after he fell asleep he was awakened by that same unfamiliar ringtone. funny, how it used to be a beacon of joy and now it's kind of like the warning sirens used before tornadoes- telling him to stay away! take cover! be careful! don't look! josh never really listened to warnings though. he grabbed some vodka and then proceeded to unlock his phone. 

_tyler: 2 am has passed and I still miss you._

josh laughed bitterly at the message and took a swig from the bottle. he didn’t know how to reply, or even what to think about that, so he poured another glass (or two) (or three) even though the burning in his throat begged him to stop.

tyler said he misses him (after he told him to leave and never come back)  
then he says it again (on the one year anniversary of his wedding)

josh was picking rose petals in his head

talk to him  
let him go  
talk to him  
let him go  
_talk to him_

he shakily types out his message and hits send

_i know you’re still in love with her._

he doesn’t get a response.

—

ohio  
march 28th

tyler’s phone buzzed

_josh: i know you’re still in love with her._

“no,” he thought, his fingers moving across the keyboard, "i’m in love with you.”

he must have typed it out 200 different times, in 200 different ways.  
tyler’s fingers wavered over hitting the send button, but, he just couldn’t. the guilt was eating at him.  
he cleared the message, deleted the conversation, locked his phone, and shoved josh into the back of his mind.  
he leaned over and gave jenna a good-morning kiss.  
she smiled up at him, eyes bright, “happy anniversary, babe.”  
“happy anniversary, jenna,” tyler said back quietly. 

—  
loas angeles  
march 29th

11:43 pm

josh didn’t see it coming  
none of his friends who were with him did, either  
the car hit them straight on

seconds, no — hours— went by, or at least it seemed like that

his body felt like it was being bent, stretched, squeezed, and he couldn’t breathe without feeling gut wrenching pain, his vision was getting fuzzy and his ears wouldn’t stop ringing, and the _pain_ wouldn’t stop

 

until it all went black, and then he felt euphoria.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah okay so the timezones kinda messed things up...... but u know what lets just ignore that
> 
> please let me know if i need to tag anything. 
> 
> and lastly,  
> kudos/comments are appreciated! :)  
> thank you for reading.


End file.
